1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a picture coloring set for children. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a yarn coloring picture set in which a picture having an adhesive coating is colored by applying colored yarn to discrete portions of the adhesive coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crayon and paint coloring sets for coloring a picture divided into numbered sections on a receiving sheet or board are well known in the art.
It is also known, of which U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,575 is exemplary, to provide a receiving sheet or board having a picture divided into numbered sections. The picture has an adhesive coating covered by a cover sheet die-cut along the outlines of the numbered sections. The picture is colored by a colored powder by selectively removing the sections, sprinkling a properly colored powder on the exposed adhesive layer, rubbing the powder onto the layer, and removing the non-adhering powder.